There have been known image reading apparatuses for uploading electronic data of read images to servers, print apparatuses for printing electronic data downloaded from servers, and the like. There has been proposed a related-art image reading apparatus for uploading electronic data of read images to a server. In a case where a maker of image reading apparatuses or print apparatuses provides an electronic-file storing service, the maker needs to prepare dedicated servers for storing uploaded electronic data on maker's own.
Meanwhile, recently, electronic-data storing services capable of storing electronic data in databases prepared on networks by server providers are in widespread use. For example, Picasa (a registered trademark) web album and flickr (a registered trademark) are examples of the electronic-data storing services. Users can use terminal devices having web browsers to upload or download desired electronic data in the electronic-data storing services. In many electronic-data storing services, their own application program interfaces (API) are disclosed. The APIs can be used to provide new services cooperating with the electronic-data storing services to users.